


Making memories

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: A call from Eva forces Toshiya return back to reality after a wonderful night with Die. He and Eva agree to meet the next day to start a short modelling training before the fashion show taking place13th of December. Toshiya rushes to wake up Die to tell him the good news, but ends up in bed with him. The passionate memories of Kyo make Toshiya hesitate, but in the end he decides to give Die what he wanted the previous night. Together they will make new memories.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 1





	Making memories

Toshiya woke up in the buzzing of his cellphone far too early to his liking. The night before had turned out to be his dream-come-true, but he hadn’t slept much after that. Die was sleeping soundly beside him looking happy. Maybe he was dreaming about something nice like their lovemaking.

“Love you guy”, Toshiya whispered and stroke Die’s cheek lightly with his finger. After doing that he collected his willpower to get out of the warm bed and pick up the call that most probably was from Eva.

Toshiya dressed quickly into his yukata, closed the bedroom door quietly after him and headed downstairs to be able to talk freely.

“Good morning Toshiya! How are you today?” he heard Eva’s perky voice at the other end of the line.

“Thank you, I’m fine. I and Die had a game night yesterday, so we slept a little late”, Toshiya replied emphasizing the word we. He wanted the women to keep their hands off from Die, who, judging by yesterday’s meeting, was still very vulnerable to Mari’s temptations.

“Can we talk now, or should I call you later?”, Eva asked sounding slightly hesitant.

“We can talk now. I left Die sleeping upstairs.”

“Okay then. I took a quick look at my calendar. We have about one and a half weeks’ time before the rehearsals start. By then you should be ready to walk the catwalk just like all my other models. For some people performing on stage might be difficult but I think you’re comfortable with that. You have an excellent posture and you are tall which is good for a male model. The only thing we need to go through is walking the walk, posing and turning, which are essential skills in modelling. We will also have to check, how the clothes you’re going to present fit you and make the necessary corrections.”

“Should we start already this week? It sounds like some things you mentioned take time”, Toshiya proposed.

“Yes, you are right. We should start with the fitting so that the corrections can be made in time. After that we can also start to practice your moves. Depending how it goes we can have couple more rehearsals next week. Today is Thursday so would Friday morning be a suitable time to have our first meeting?” Eva asked.

” Friday’s fine. And thanks for giving me the opportunity to participate in your fashion show. I’m really looking forward to it!” Toshiya expressed his hole-hearted gratitude to Eva.

“I’m not doing this out of benevolence, I’m doing it for business. I would like you to give a fresh face to my new collection of menswear”, Eva told Toshiya to avoid any misunderstandings.

After finishing the call Toshiya was happy and excited and rushed back upstairs to tell the good news to Die. He was still sound asleep, so Toshiya crawled back to bed and started to wake up Die tickling his cheek with a strand of his hair.

When Die opened his eyes he found himself staring into Toshiya’s dark eyes at a close distance.

“Guess what! Your boyfriend is going to have a fitting and some runway practice tomorrow morning! I just talked about my training schedule with Eva”, Toshiya enthused and caressed Dies sleepy cheek.

“Hmmm… good for you… Why are you so energetic, it’s almost night still?”, Die mumbled and folded his arm and leg around Toshiya’s body. “Let’s make love before you take me to that torture chamber in the cellar.”

“It’s a gym, not a torture chamber and before that we will have to have some breakfast.”, Toshiya corrected Die’s terminology while his hand dived between them in search of Die’s dick.

“I think I will have to have a pee first, but It won’t take long.”, Die muttered when Toshiya’s hand found his thing.

“Just take your time”, Toshiya promised and let go off Die. Right now, they had all the time in the world to do what they wanted.

While Die was in the bathroom, Toshiya had the chance to think back what happened the previous night. He closed his eyes and let his mind float back to the moment when Die announced that he wanted to fuck Toshiya. Die had just given him the best blowjob he’d ever had and now he wanted more. Toshiya was still overwhelmed by his emotions and wanted to have time to process his feelings and maybe rest a while.

“I’m sorry, but can we take a nap before doing anything more?” Toshiya proposed knowing that when Die fell asleep, it would be almost impossible to wake him up again.

“That’s alright… We’re not in a hurry”, Die said sounding slightly disappointed and rolled over to his side of the bed. As Toshiya had guessed, it didn’t take long before Die’s steady breathing indicated that he was sleeping. Toshiya turned towards his sleeping companion trying to understand his own feelings.

“Please bear with me… I’m a bit slow person”, he mumbled and laid his hand beside Die’s hand so that they touched lightly.

After knowing Die for so long, it was obvious that he was a much more spontaneous person than Toshiya. Sometimes, like tonight, things just happened too fast for Toshiya to feel comfortable. He needed time to think things over before he would let Die fuck him. It didn’t mean that he didn’t want to, but for some reason he felt hesitant at that moment. Was it because of his relationship with Kyo? Were the memories of Kyo too precious to be wiped aside just like that?

Suddenly the images of Toshiya’s and Kyo’s last lovemaking at Yokohama filled Toshiya’s mind and made him burst into tears. At that point of time their longing had simply overpowered their reason and made them devour each other like maniacs. It wasn’t like that with Die, and Toshiya didn’t want it to be. He’d had enough of the unbearable passion.

Opening of the bedroom door cut short Toshiya’s pondering and made him concentrate on Die, who looked unbelievably handsome dressed in yukata.

“Sorry that it took so long, but I had to let Kuro in and feed him. Has he moved permanently in with you or what?”

“No, I don’t think so, but I don’t know what the women are planning to do with the cat when they move back to Sweden. I’ve sort of got used to him even if I can’t keep a cat because of our constant travelling.”

“Yeah, that’s a pity…. Now that you’re well-rested, could we continue where we left last night?”, Die asked while he opened the belt of his yukata and tossed the garment on a chair beside the bed. His dick looked very lively, pointing somewhere between the ceiling and Toshiya’s forehead.

“You seem to be ready so why not”, Toshiya agreed and reached out his hands to pull Die to the bed on top of himself. “I’m wearing a plug, so please remove it first.”

“Wow, a plug for me!” Die enthused and gave Toshiya a wet kiss on the forehead. When Die had popped the thing out of Toshiya’s butt, he squirted some lube on him and then he pushed himself in instead.

“Hmm, that was easy”, Die whispered into Toshiya’s ear when he was in and sliding deeper.

“I love the way you feel”, Toshiya mumbled and surrendered to the thought that he had now given himself to Die in all possible ways. If the memories of Kyo faded away, he and Die would make new ones that would last longer.


End file.
